


Creampuff Week 2015

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven prompts in honor of Creampuff Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Laura isn't the only one with a sweet tooth.

Hot chocolate and ginger bread.   
~~

Okay, so Laura wasn’t the only one on this relationship with a sweet tooth. 

Carmilla ha to admit she had plenty of cravings for chocolate an cookies an all sorts of other foods with plenty of sugar in them. It’s just…. As a vampire, it would be illogical for her to waste money buying food. She could easily get blood for free from the medical divisions of Silas and blood was the only thing that could really sustain her. 

Cookies and chocolate were a nice treat, but she couldn’t survive on them like Laura could (or at least tried to, because Carmilla didn’t think it was possible for any human to survive on sugar and processed foods alone). 

When their relationship progressed to being official girlfriend/girlfriend (finally, as all their friends said) Carmilla had much easier access to such sweet treats and besides, it was a lot more fun to eat them in front of Laura instead of sneaking them like she used to. That little bunched up face she made when she was angry (or pretended to be) was still hilarious. 

Though, she still had to drink blood in order to survive. After all this time, however, it has become fairly tasteless to her. Unless of course she came across someone whose blood has a bit too much sugar in it. That was the best kind of blood, according to Carmilla. Most vampires hated sweet blood. But then again, Carmilla has never been ‘most vampires’. 

Unfortunately, such sweet blood was rare, so that’s why she enjoys days like today so much: when it’s just her, Laura, mugs of hot chocolate, and all the fixings to make a gingerbread house (supplied by the lovely Perry, who was somewhat of a guru on the subject). AKA: sweetness overload. 

And for once, no one barged into their room (Carmilla made it exceedingly clear that she did not want any visitors). So, it was just the two of them, which was a very rare time indeed. Which made it understandable that Carmilla was much more interested in…. having fun with Laura…. Than actually making the gingerbread house. This both frustrated and thrilled Laura. But, as always, Laura was unshakingley focused on the task at hand. 

Sometimes, Carmilla found this endearing. Other times, like now, she found it annoying. 

As Laura was laying out all the ingredients, Carm naked behind her and began kissing her neck. Laura moaned a bit and wriggled out of Carmilla’s embrace. “Carm, stick with me for this and I promise I’ll make it worth your while, okay?”

Carmilla gave a half growl in frustration, sighed and replied with “Okay, cupcake.”  
~~  
Laura tries not to get frustrated when Carmilla eats more than helps. It’s not like she hasn’t been munching on the gingerbread too. Besides, it was Perry who made the actual gingerbread, so you can imagine how amazing it was. 

As Laura shook powdered sugar over the now formed gingerbread house, Carmilla wets her finger and swirls it around before seductively putting it into her mouth, never once wavering her eyes from Laura’s. 

The smaller girl gives a big gulp. She couldn’t help but feel that surge of sparks she got whenever Carmilla was being particularly sexy- like right now. Carmilla repeated this process twice more before Laura put the last touch on the little house and attacked her girlfriend with a kiss. 

“Screw the gingerbread.” Laura said in between passionate kisses.

“Wow. Never knew you had that sort of feeling towards sweet treats.” Carmilla chuckle in a sultry voice.

“Shut up and kiss me you stupid vampire.” Laura snarked back.

Carmilla didn’t have to be told twice.


	2. Welcome to the 21st century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla can't work a toaster

Carmilla, for all of her suaveness and smoothness, still struggled every once in a while to figure out even the most basic technologies of the twenty first century. She had spent most of her life still going to the bathroom in a hole in the ground and reading books by candlelight. She didn’t have the luxuries that many of these humans take for granted- like indoor plumbing and lightbulbs. 

So, that’s how she ended up in the wee hours of the morning trying to figure out how to use… what do they call it? A toastee? She wanted to make Laura some breakfast as a surprise. Safe to say, it was a bit of s struggle. Seeing as she was never really one for breakfast food or cooking for that matter.

But, Carmilla will do anything for Laura. Or at the very least try to do anything for her. 

So far, she had managed to nearly set fire to their new apartment by trying to figure out how to microwave eggs (how was she supposed to know she wasn’t supposed to leave the fork in there?) as well as try frying some bacon- which caused her to burn herself more than a few times. 

And now she couldn’t figure out how to use the damn toaster. Honestly, it was just a box with two weird dial things on it. Sometimes Carmilla wondered if all these weird technologies were actually worth it or if people were better off with the limited advances she grew up with. 

At least she was figuring some of it out at this point.   
~~  
It took several attempts, and nearly half a loaf of burned bread before Carmilla finally figured out how the frilly hell to make toast and not merely burn the bread to an indelible crisp. With that, she set the toast in the toastee and sat down the stool. 

She looked at the plate of food she had managed to scrape together so far: some eggs (what hadn’t exploded in the microwave), some half burned bacon, and a mug of hot chocolate (she knew how to make that at least). 

“Watcha doing?” Laura asked from the kitchen doorway, sleepily rubbing her eyes. 

Carmilla smiled at the sight of her girlfriend. She was wearing her green pajama pants and dark blue tank top and her hair was ruffled beyond belief from sleep. 

“Trying to make you breakfast.” Carmilla replied.

Laura muttered something Carmilla couldn’t quite make out, but she had a feeling it had to do with the burning smell that filled the kitchen. 

Camilla chuckled at her girlfriend shuffling into the kitchen and wrapped her in her arms. She pressed kisses to her neck and peppered them into her hair. Laura returned the favor by locking Carmilla’s kiss in a passionate kiss, considering the hour of morning. 

In the middle of it, Carmilla heard a loud POP! 

Carmilla jumped and threw her hands up as if ready for a fight. She knew if her heart was still beating, it would probably be racing right now. And….. Laura was laughing. Quite hysterically too. 

“What the frilly hell was that?” Carmilla half gasped, half yelled.

“The toaster. You, Miss Super badass vampire, just got scared by a toaster.” 

Carmilla growled a bit, low in her throat and silently cursed herself for losing her cool over bread. Dammit. 

Laura drew her in for another kiss and whispered, “You’re cute when you’re angry.” 

“Nerd.”

Laura laughed and kissed her again.


	3. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla hates the ocean but she loves Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Let’s get two things straight here: Carmilla hated water and she loved Laura.

Which is how, after much convincing and pleading and begging, she ended up at the beach with Laura. They still had to go at night, since Carmilla was a vampire after all. But that didn’t stop Laura from trying to get Carmilla in the water.

“C’mon Carm! I’ve always wanted to go night swimming!” Laura pleaded, tugging at Carmilla’s sleeve   
(seriously, black jeans and leather jacket to the beach?). 

“Then go, sweetheart. I’m not stopping you.” Carmilla replied, stubbornly remaining rooted to her spot. Her vampire strength gave her an unfair totally fair advantage.

“You leave me no choice then, Carmilla.” Laura said as melodramatically as possible. She let go of Carmilla’s sleeve, turned her head away and then slowly turned it back in the most impressive puppy dog face Carmilla had   
seen in decades. 

And, Carmilla had to admit that face was pretty pitiful looking, even for the creampuff. With a sigh, she gave in. She tossed her jacket on the blanket a few feet away from the fire pit, took Laura’s hand and slowly walked towards the water.  
~~  
The distance from the fire pit to the shore was only about a hundred feet, but it might as well as been a hundred miles. 

Carmilla was practically dragging her bare feet in the sand. She never really had a liking for water- which is in part why she chose a cat as her shape changing form. But, a larger reason why she hated water was that horrific coffin of blood she was sealed in for seventy years. 

Yes, blood and water are two totally different things. But being submerged-even slightly wet- in water throws Carmilla back to the dark and lonely days of the coffin. That’s why it took Laura as long as it did to convince her to come anywhere near a damn ocean. 

To be honest though, Laura could ask Carmilla to give her the sun, and Carmilla would find a way to do it. 

“Babe, you okay? You’ve been hissing under your breath for the last five minutes.” Laura wondered tentatively. 

Carmilla hadn’t even realized they’d stopped and were now standing only a foot away from the shore. The moon was almost full tonight and was casting a beautiful reflection on the salt water. The seas were gentle tonight; it was almost soothing to hear the waves lapping mere inches from her feet.

And this angered her for some reason. She supposed she was mad that the calmness did not reflect her hatred for the mere idea of the ocean. The calm seas were a far cry from the storm waging in her mind.

“Carm. You have that look in your eye. Tell me what’s going on.” Laura demanded softly, tightening her grip on Carmilla’s hand. 

Carmilla sighed. She looked up at the moon. At this point, she had memorized every crater that marked its surface. “It’s just…. I’m not a big fan of water… or swimming. Ever since…. Since the coffin…” She trails off, unwilling to dig up those memories tonight. “But I told myself that I would… I would try to get past those memories. For you. Because I love you.” Carmilla finished.

Laura froze in her spot; mind racing to process what she’s just heard. “Did you just say you loved me? You’ve never said that before.”

“Laura.” Carmilla turned to face Laura. She looked deep into those wonderful brown eyes of hers, “I’ve never loved anyone more than I love you.”

Laura squealed like a toddler and nearly tackled Carmilla in a kiss. After several moments of their tongues locking together, Laura pulled away. “And Carm. I love you too.”

With that, the lover’s turned to brave the ocean together. As Carmilla cautiously treaded into the water, she realized that as long as Laura was by her side, she could do anything.


	4. Blame it on the Alcohol (and waltzing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaFontaine admires a sleeping Perry while drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Perry was the most beautiful girl LaFontaine had ever laid their eyes on. Like, it was staggering how pretty she was. 

And that is exactly what LaFontaine mumbled and slurred as Perry half carried them back to their dorm room. They were graciously invited by Kirsch to a Zeta get together and LaFontaine had gotten pulled into a game of beer pong. So, it was fairly safe to say they were half drunk at this point.

“You’re re- really pretty, Pe- Perry.” LaFontaine struggled to say between an alcohol glazed mind and a bout of hiccups.

“Thank you, dear. Now let’s get you home and tucked in so you can go to sleep. How does that sound?”

“Can we- hic- cuddle tonight? Pweassseee?” LaFontaine asked. They also got super cuddly whenever they were drunk. 

“Yes, sweetie. Whatever you want.”   
~~  
A drunk LaFontaine was a surprisingly easy to take care of LaFontaine. When they had just enough alcohol in their system, they went mellow and they would just go with the flow. But too much made them rowdy. Perry won’t even mention the several bar fights LaFontaine has gotten themselves into over the years. 

Perry tried not to dwell on those fights too much. They made the Battle of Silas seem like mere roughhousing. 

Only a few minutes after stumbling into their shared dorm, Perry had already gotten LaFontaine changed into pajamas and under the covers. She set out some painkillers and a glass of water on the nightstand for morning. LaF would need them. 

Once she herself had gotten changed, she changed into some sweatpants- too tired to strip herself of her turtleneck- and climbed into bed along with LaFontaine. She knew LaFontaine liked to be the little spoon every once in a while- especially when they were drunk.  
~~  
LaFontaine waited until Perry’s breathing had become nice and even to stop pretending to be asleep. They had to make sure their girlfriend was 100 percent asleep before they partook in one of their favorite activities: looking at Perry sleep.

They didn’t mean it in a creepy way; no, not at all. 

It’s just, Perry was so stressed all the time. She always had tension in her body, no matter what she was doing. The only time she ever seemed to really, truly relax was whenever she was sleeping. And even then, all the stresses of the coming day or weeks would plague her even in her dreams. It wasn’t uncommon for Perry to wake up in the middle of the night and start stress cleaning or making detailed lists of everything that needed to get done. 

So, that’s why LaFontaine enjoyed these little moments so much. And why they hated that they were drunk when these moments happened.

Perry’s warm body was completely relieved of all of its tension. She was melded into LaF, and LaF was melded into Perry. They loved how easily the two of them fit together. How easy it was to find comfort in each other. 

LaFontaine also loved how Perry’s mouth was always halfway open whenever she slept. No drool ever came out, but occasionally, soft snores would. 

They pressed a kiss to the side of her jaw and snuggled impossibly closer to her best friend and girlfriend. 

Blame it on the alcohol, but LaFontaine really, really loved Perry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


	5. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla have a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a great day!

A gentle breeze flowed through the park and Laura was grateful for the fine weather. All throughout the week, it had been storming and only today had it let up. It was still cloudy and there would be an occasional mist, but at least she and Carmilla could have their picnic date they’ve been planning for weeks. 

Her new job as a journalist didn’t afford much time for dates with her amazing girlfriend, which is why they are hanging out in a park, with rain threatening to come pouring down, eating strawberries and drinking wine. 

Laura shivered a bit, her thin sweater doing little to shield her from the cold. She knew she should have worn something a bit warmer, but this gave her an excuse to cuddle with Carmilla.

(“You realize I’m a vampire, right?” “Yeah, so?” “I don’t give off any body heat. I haven’t since 1698.” “I know. I still feel warmer when I’m next to you.” “Me too cutie. Me too.”)

Carmilla took a swig of wine and fed Laura a strawberry. Her stomach did flips as she watched Laura’s tongue swirl around the fruit before taking a seductive bite. Carmilla nearly lost her mind when Laura licked her lips of the red juices.

After Laura repeated this process a couple of times, Carmilla literally could not take it anymore. She launched herself at Laura and tackled her in a hungry kiss. Laura growled low in her throat and tugged at Carmilla’s hair. 

In one swift motion, Laura rolled them over so she was on top. Carmilla pouted a bit as Laura looked down in triumph, but they both knew Carmilla loved Laura’s dominant nature in the bedroom (or in this case, the park). 

Between pants of their ever growing passionate kisses, Carmilla asked “Are we really gonna do it in a park? Seems kinda… inappropriate, cupcake.” 

Laura leaned in, with a hot breath on Carmilla’s chilled ear, and whispered in a sultry voice, “I don’t see anyone around, Carm.”

Carmilla looked up at her girlfriend and smiled before sliding her hands inside Laura’s sweater.


	6. Giants and Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets Danny hooked on The Lord Of The Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and have a great day!

Danny has been freakishly tall basically all her life. Even as a baby, she was longer than most. Despite the bullying and bad jokes she’s faced in her life, being tall wasn’t all that bad. She could hold things over people’s heads (literally), her height helped her in basketball and track. 

Because of her exceptional height of six foot one, Danny was extremely confused when Laura asked her to dress up as an elf for a group costume they were doing for Halloween. Out of all their shorter friends- LaFontaine, Perry, Carmilla, and Laura herself- Danny was chosen to play an elf.

She pictured herself as one of the little people in Santa’s Workshop, wearing ridiculous green clothing and bells on her hat. The image didn’t make much sense to her; especially since Laura tended to be really good at picking out costumes for people to wear (she once mentioned she was assistant Costume Mistress at her high school Drama Club.) 

So, she confronted Laura about it and she literally laughed in her face. “Danny, our group costumes is the Lord of the Rings. The elves in there are super tall. It’s the hobbits and dwarves that are tiny. And I thought you were the Lit TA?” 

Danny rolled her eyes and muttered, “We read the classics not damn elves and shit.”

“Here.” Laura rummaged in a shelf and pulled out a large, hard covered book and a case of movies. “This is all four books and all the movies. Read them, watch them, then come back and see if you’re still complaining.” 

With that, Danny left, already tucking the pack of movies under her arm so she could read as she walk back to the Summer Society house.   
~~  
She didn’t put down the book until she could no longer physically keep her eyes open. She was halfway through the enormous copy and she tried to convince herself she could finish the rest before she went to sleep. It was impossible though and she fell asleep dreaming of giants and elves and wizards. 

When she woke up, still in a dreamlike state, she continued reading. 

As she got farther and farther, she realized that Laura was right. The elves were pretty tall, just like her. They were also badass fighters, using bows and arrows. (Personally, Danny preferred swords, but she wasn’t bad with a bow either.) She also wonders why she waited so long to read this book series. She’s heard pretty good things about it; she just never got around to reading it. 

Perhaps it was because all the mentions of magical creatures and monsters and magic that struck too close to home. Danny dealt with enough shenanigans with the Summer Society. She fights monsters and magic on almost a weekly basis, so maybe reading a book of the same nature would seem tiresome. 

Boy was she wrong. This series was so good! She could see why Laura loved it so much. 

Once the massive book was done, she popped in the movies.   
~~  
Several times, her Summer Sisters would ask if she was okay. Apparently she had missed two workouts, which was definitely not like her. But, whatever. The hobbits were on an adventure and she had to watch this cinematic masterpiece!  
~~  
It was a few days later, still in her same red pants and white t-shirt, to return the book and movies.

“That was… quick.” 

“I really liked them. Thanks for forcing me to read and watch them.” Danny said.

Carmilla, who was lying on the bed muttered, “Xena, go back to Themyscira and take a shower. You smell worse than a boar hunt.” 

Danny, delirious from lack of sleep, laughed at the vampire’s joke.  
~~  
Maybe being a giant wasn’t so bad after all. 

But being an elf was totally cooler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day guys! Much love!


	7. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope when you look up at the stars you know that they are all me in different lifetimes trying to find you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please enjoy!

No. no. 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. It can’t end like this. 

Laura raced through Summer Society and Zeta warriors alike, battling vampires and demons and creatures with bows and spears and swords. Though, Laura couldn’t pinpoint the familiar black mess of hair, the pale skin, the unmistakable swagger that was Carmilla. 

But she continued to race on, she continued to try and find her. 

Together, Carmilla, LaFontaine, Danny, Perry and Laura figured out how to finally defeat the Dean once and for all. Apparently Laura throwing her over a cliff wasn’t enough. It had taken the four of them weeks, but they finally figured out what they needed to do. 

They had to stab the Dean through the heart with the only thing powerful enough to bring her down: the Sword Carmilla used to defeat the Light. 

Laura had thought they were in agreement that she and Carmilla would go in together while the others distrsacted the Dean’s forces, but they were separated in the heat of battle (and of course, Carmilla was the one with the sword).   
~~  
It felt like centuries later when Laura finally found Carmilla. 

Laura ended up in an unfamiliar courtyard, with giant oak trees surrounding her. The sounds of the impending battle seemed muted somehow, and everything looked frozen in times centuries passed. Like something straight from Camelot. 

An unsettling feeling spread over Laura and she almost collapsed when she saw Carmilla.

Carmilla was face down on the brick ground, covered in blood and black goo. The Sword lay in a pile of the same black goo. She wasn’t moving. 

“Carm!” Laura screamed. She ran over to her girlfriend and rolled her over. There were bloody slashes all over Carmilla’s body and her eyes were barely open. Laura was scared that Carmilla wasn’t breathing…. But then she remembered that Carmilla was a vampire, so breathing wasn’t a requirement. 

“Laura.” Carmilla struggled to say. 

Laura put Carmilla’s head in her lap and ran her fingers through the bloody mess that was Carm’s hair. 

“I… she’s dead. I… killed her.” Carmilla choked out. She reached out weakly to grab Laura’s hand. Carmilla’s hand was much colder than normal.

Laura was crying now. “Carm, please. Hold on. Please.”

“Laura… I love you.” Carmilla whispered. Tears were coming from her eyes too. 

It was less than a moment later when Carmilla went limp. 

It took a fraction of that time for Laura’s heart to shatter into a million pieces.  
~~  
It was a few weeks later. Each day, Laura hoped that Carmilla would come back, like she did before. But Laura knew deep down it wouldn’t happen. She held Carmilla in her arms as she died. 

Laura had been cleaning out some of Carmilla’s stuff; Perry told her that it might help deal with the grief. 

Halfway through, Laura found a small leather bound book with a piece of parchment poking out of it. It was in Carmilla’s hard edged script and it looked to be recently put there, considering the age of the book. 

As Laura read it, she realized it was a letter Carmilla wrote to her.

Hey, Cutie.

If you’re reading this, then hopefully the Dean has been defeated once and for all. Also, I’m probably dead for real this time. I’m sorry I had to leave you behind. I never did like all the heroic vampire crap. 

Just know that I love you Laura. I love you a whole hell of a lot. I know you know this. You can be oblivious, but you’re not ignorant.

I hope when you look up at the stars, you know that they are all me in different lifetimes trying to find you. 

Much love,

Mircalla Karnstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :)


End file.
